One Special Knight
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM. Obi is about 15 and get's in trouble...again.


TITLE: One Special Knight  
AUTHOR: B.L. Anderson and Obi the Kid  
E-MAIL: B.L. (anderson@hiwaay.net) & Obi (hlnkid@aol.com)  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Obi gets in trouble...again. Pre-TPM  
FEEDBACK: YES!!  
ARCHIVE: Sorry guys. Only on Telly's page and mine (Obi's) right now.  
DISCLAIMER: Lucas owns them. We make no profit from the distribution of this story.  
  
NOTES: This is round robin that Brenda and I did while we were bored at work. Enjoy!!!  
  
** Denotes: Obi's thoughts  
  
==============  
One Special Knight  
==============  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes and was startled to see his padawan staring at   
him. He sat up slowly, yawning. "What are you doing here, instead of   
in bed?"  
  
"Well...I was just trying to decide whether to tell you now or wait   
until in the morning."  
  
At once the Jedi master's stomach knotted. His apprentice had a knack   
for getting himself in trouble. "Tell me what?"  
  
---------  
  
"Well, I um...I..." Obi-Wan's heart was racing.  
  
"Padawan!" The older Jedi's tone was firm. "What did you do?"  
  
Realizing there was no way out of this one, the apprentice took a   
nervous breath. "I lost your light saber."  
  
"YOU WHAT??? HOW?? WHERE???"  
  
"I kind of lost it in a game of...uh...poker." Before Obi-Wan could go   
any further, Qui-Gon was out of bed and grabbing his braid.   
  
"Come with me. Let's have a little talk."  
  
---------  
  
Qui-Gon shoved the apprentice onto the couch. He paced before him   
trying hard to calm himself. It was hard to keep his focus on the Force   
however. Finally he stopped but dared not look at Obi-Wan. "First of   
all, why were you playing poker when you should have been sleeping?   
Secondly...how did you get my lightsaber??"  
  
"Well...you are a sound sleeper Master."  
  
The man whirled around but was able to stop himself before he grabbed   
that oh-so-tempting braid hanging there. Slowly, but through clenched   
teeth he said, "But WHY did you decide on MY light saber!"  
  
----------  
  
Obi-Wan looked into the anger filled eyes of his teacher. "Because,  
I...um..."  
  
"TALK!!! NOW!!!"  
  
"I lost mine in last night's poker game." Attempting to move from the  
couch, Obi-Wan suddenly froze in his tracks.  
  
"What is Sith's hell is wrong with you? SIT DOWN!!! If you move, I may   
kill you."  
  
The apprentice grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it to his chest. He   
felt sick. Qui-Gon was pacing the floor of the common area, he had to   
get control of his emotions before he actually did kill the boy.  
  
----------  
  
"What is this sudden fascination with a game of chance? If you had   
better control of the Force you would have better self-control!"  
  
"But Master, what about that chance cube that Master Windu threw to see   
which of you would pay for supper when..."  
  
"Quiet! That is different. You don't understand. He tricked me and I   
was only trying to give him a taste of.... Why am I explaining this to   
YOU?" He paced again. "What do you plan to do to get my light saber   
back?"  
  
"Uh, I can't. I lost it in a fair game. I can't get it back." He saw   
the look on his mentor's face and realized he was losing his   
self-control. "Uh...maybe I could find something...of more value that   
Reeft would rather have...instead of your light saber?"  
  
"And what would that be. And...how do you intend to procure it?"  
  
"I guess this isn't the time to ask for an advance on my allowance..."   
his voice died off.  
  
Qui-Gon was glad he got quiet. One more word and he knew he would kill   
the boy.  
  
--------------  
  
An hour later, Qui-Gon opened the door to Obi-Wan's bedroom. "Well?   
Have you come up with any ideas as to how to get BOTH our sabers back?"  
  
A groggy padawan squinted when the light was flipped on.   
"Huh...wha...?"  
  
"You've been sleeping? Obi-Wan so help me. GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF   
BED!!!"  
  
Qui-Gon's frustration was growing. He would explode soon and he feared   
that his student would not live much longer. The boy was tempting   
fate. "I want you in the corner now. An hour of meditation...and DON'T   
EVEN THINK about saying anything. If you don't come up with a way to get   
our sabers returned to us, you and that corner will be seeing a lot of   
each other."  
  
"Yes master." Obi-Wan sat in the corner, his mind wandering. *How   
could I be so STUPID? Reeft is never going to hand over what he won   
fair and square.*  
  
------------------  
  
After an hour of meditating himself, Qui-Gon felt as if he could talk to   
Obi-Wan without actually killing him. He drew in a deep breath. "Give   
me strength," he implored the Force. Slowly walking to the corner he   
reminded himself to breath slowly and deeply.  
  
"Well, have you had any brainstorms yet, Padawan?" The last word was  
punctuated with great sarcasm.  
  
"Hmm...oh...uh..."  
  
The master stiffened. "You weren't sleeping...again, were you?"  
  
"Oh no...of course not! I was...deep in thought...yeah. I was."  
  
"And did all this effort bring an answer?"  
  
"Well...kind of. Maybe. There might be one way for Reeft to give them   
up...but..."  
  
"Let's have it!"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Would you rather die?"  
  
"Oh...ok. Well...he would like to see me humiliated...so...if I agreed   
to be his...servant for a week...maybe he might.... MAYBE."  
  
"Good," the knight grinned. "You will go and present your request to   
him now."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"But Master...he might ask me to do..." Then he saw Qui-Gon's face   
twisting into a mask of evil. "Oh...ok...I'll go ask him...now."  
  
----------  
  
Obi-Wan buzzed the door to Reeft's apartment. Master Janos greeted him.   
"Good morning Obi-Wan. You are up a bit early aren't you?"  
  
"Good morning Master Janos. Is Reeft around? I really need to speak   
with him."  
  
Inviting the student in, Janos then called for his apprentice. "Reeft?   
You have company."  
  
Reeft came bounding out of his room, smiling when he saw his friend.   
"Hey Obi. What's up?"  
  
"I need the sabers back. Master Qui-Gon is VERY angry with me. If you   
would just let me have them, I will pay you back for your win."  
  
"No way Kenobi. These are mine. I have a master Jedi's saber.   
Everyone will respect me."  
  
Obi-Wan was desperate. "Please Reeft. I was stupid to offer those in   
the pot. I need them back. I will do anything if you will just let me   
have them."  
  
"Hmmmm..." Reeft's brain was churning. Obi-Wan knew he would regret   
what he just offered. "Okay, here's the deal. You do my laundry for   
the next two weeks, allow me to best you in sparring..."  
  
"Shouldn't be difficult since I DON'T HAVE A LIGHTSABER!!!"  
  
A sneaky smile spread over Reeft's face. "Oh don't worry. I will let   
you use mine. And let's see...oh, you have to tell Padawan Gena how   
great I am. Really tell her what kind of incredible Jedi I have become.   
She will be dying for me to take her out then."  
  
"Reeft, she cant stand to be in the same room with you, much less go out   
with you...but...I will tell her."  
  
"Good. And one last thing. I want a holo-pic of Master Qui-Gon in his   
lightsaber boxers."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE!" Obi-Wan yelled. "I CAN'T DO THAT!"  
  
"Shhhhhh! If Master Janos comes in here, the price doubles. Now...do   
we have a deal or not?"  
  
The padawan was silent while he thought. There was no way he was going   
to tell Qui-Gon that he couldn't get his saber back. He sighed.  
"OK...deal...but you better live up to it or..."  
  
"Don't worry. If you REALLY do all this, it will be a pleasure to live   
up to it," Reeft said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Obi-Wan was walking slowly back to his quarters wondering how he was   
going to be able to live up to this deal. The laundry was a drag but he   
could do that, but the rest of it...  
  
"Hi Obi-Wan."  
  
"Oh hi Gena." *Great! Just who I didn't want to see.*  
  
"How are you? You look kind of down."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. I was just coming back from talking to Reeft. Do   
you realize what an incredible Jedi he is becoming?"  
  
She laughed haughtily. "Reeft? You're kidding, right? He can't even   
spar well because of his two left feet. I'll bet you always beat him,   
don't you?"  
  
"Uh...uh...no. I used to...but you should see how," he almost choked on   
the word, "great he has become."  
  
"Great? Obi-Wan are you sure you're feeling all right? Are we talking   
about the same person? Reeft?" She shook her head. "I'll be there the   
next time you two spar. I want to laugh at him."  
  
-------  
  
Obi-Wan did what he could to avoid the angry glare of Qui-Gon for the   
next day. He found himself in the gym early...Reeft not far behind.   
"Kenobi catch!!" Obi-Wan caught the rickety old saber that the taller   
boy threw to him.  
  
"You've got to be kidding. This is a piece of junk. How..."  
  
"You are supposed to lose...remember? See Gena over there? She came to   
see me. I challenge you Kenobi to a duel." He raised his voice and his   
saber...Qui-Gon's saber.  
  
Obi-Wan pushed the power button on his saber several times before the   
yellow blade ignited. But power flickered as the two padawans began   
sparring.  
  
But the end of the match, Obi-Wan was on the ground, throwing in the   
white flag. "Okay, I give....you win."  
  
"Say it louder."   
  
"WOW REEFT, YOU SURE ARE GOOD!!! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO SPAR LIKE   
THAT?" *Force I feel like such an idiot*  
  
They glanced over to see Gena smiling and winking at Reeft. "Thanks   
Kenobi. I will talk to you later. Oh, don't forget the fabric softener   
in my laundry and I expect to see that holo in the next 24 hours."  
  
Obi-Wan growled as Reeft and Gena walked off arm in arm.  
  
--------------  
  
Two of the worst parts where out of the way. Obi-Wan tried to make   
himself feel better as he packed Reeft's clothes into the machine.   
"Whew! He doesn't work that hard in the gym. What does he do to make   
his tunics smell so bad?" The apprentice had to hold his breath to keep   
from getting ill.  
  
"That's done. I'll come back and check on them later." He grumbled as   
he walked toward the common area of the quarters. He could hear Qui-Gon   
humming from his bedroom. Obi-Wan stopped and grinned. His master only   
hummed when he was getting ready to go out! He loved to watch him   
primp, brushing his long hair and so carefully tying it back and then   
combing through his beard. It was one of the few laughs he could have   
on his master without getting caught.  
  
The apprentice tiptoed over to the door, which, thankfully, was ajar.   
He pushed on it a little and then peeked in. Obi-Wan had to slap his   
hand over his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. Qui-Gon stood before   
the mirror dressed only in his light saber boxers. He was humming but   
stopped to admire himself. "You handsome devil. She won't be able to   
keep her hands to herself."  
  
The padawan had to step away from the door. There was no way to keep   
from laughing at that! Then he remembered...the holo he had to get for   
Reeft. This was perfect! Qui-Gon would never know he was there. Of   
course, explaining it later would be a problem...but he'd deal with that   
when found out. "After all Master, you did want your light saber back.   
This was the only way." Obi-Wan hurried to his room to get to image   
recorder.  
  
---------------  
  
While the padawan was sneaking around the common area, his master called   
for him.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I want you to stay in tonight No friends, no holo-vids. You   
are to meditate for 2 hours then get yourself to bed."  
  
The boy called back just as he found his image recorder. "Yes master."   
*Here you are. Good, all charged up and ready to go.* Quietly Obi-Wan   
crept towards the door to Qui-Gon's room. His giggles not contained   
when he stopped to think what his master would do to him if he was   
caught. *Okay Kenobi be serious now. This will get the sabers back. I   
am sure Reeft won't let this holo go anywhere beyond him. Yeah,   
right....this is Reeft I am talking about.*  
  
Curling himself around the door, but Qui-Gon was heading towards it.  
Quickly he hid the recorder as his master passed him and entered the  
'fresher. *Force! That was close! He's gotta come out of there in a   
few minutes before he breaks the mirror with his singing. Oh, that is   
awful. Okay...ready...*  
  
The door opened, Obi-Wan stood to the side, flashed a holo as quickly as   
he could then threw the recorder on the couch till Qui-Gon reentered   
his quarters. *GOT IT!!*  
  
The door chime sounded...and sounded again. Once more Qui-Gon called   
from the bedroom. "Obi-Wan, please get the door and tell my lovely that   
I will be with her in a few moments. Oh and padawan, what was that   
flash of light...are we having a storm?"  
  
"Okay master...um...I didn't see any flash." *Although I can see a storm   
of some kind on the horizon.* Opening the door, Obi-Wan was greeted by   
his astrophysics teacher, Master Bren Anders. She was decked out in the   
loudest yellow dress Obi had ever seen.  
  
"Hi Kid. Where is that sexy master of yours?"  
  
"Um...he's getting dressed."  
  
Thinking he heard the door chime again, Qui-Gon came bursting out into   
the common area, boxers glowing. *OBI-WAN ANSWER THE....uh...Hi   
Bren..."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Well...Qui. This IS a surprise," Bren grinned. "Are you going out   
like that?"  
  
The master's face turned very red and he tried to hide behind his hands.   
"Uh...no, of course not. I...ah...I...didn't know. That is...I'll be   
right back." He ran into his bedroom.  
  
Bren laughed heartily and sat on the couch. "Hey, what's this?" she   
asked picking up the image recorder. "Oh yeah. I have one just like   
it. Let me take your picture kid."  
  
"NO!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Don't! I mean...the batteries are dead."  
  
"But...the ready light is lit up." She studied the padawan. "Are you   
up to something?"  
  
"No, of course not. It's just that...well...Master Qui-Gon doesn't  
like...for anyone else to use his recorder. Yeah...that's it. It's new   
and...well...you know how he is about new toys. Why don't I just take   
that?"  
  
"Sure kid. Here catch!" She mimicked throwing it and Obi-Wan dived for   
the catch. "Gotcha! Here." She handed it to him.  
  
Qui-Gon came out, completely dressed this time, but still pink in the   
face. "Ready to go?"  
  
---------  
  
"Qui, you look a little flushed. But, you do look great! Obi, get a   
holo of us, will you?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked over and saw his bran-new image recorder carelessly   
tossed onto the table. "Obi-Wan? What are you doing with that? I told   
you not to touch that."  
  
"Um...uh...I was just seeing how it worked. I didn't break anything. I   
will put it away."  
  
"Come on Qui, let him take a holo of us. You're so tough on the poor   
boy. Okay kid."  
  
Holding up the recorder, Obi-Wan gave a nervous smile. "Say Sithy!  
Perfect."  
  
The older Knight reached for the recorder. "Let me see the preview   
image."  
  
"NO!! No...you should go...you are gonna be late."  
  
Qui-Gon then engaged in a tug of war with his apprentice. "Obi-Wan give   
it to me. Let go."  
  
"No master..I cant...."  
  
Master Bren stood in the background. "Two of our more respectable   
Jedi."  
  
"LET GO!!! NOW PADAWAN!!!" With one big swat, the recorder was in the   
hands of the master. He flipped through the undeveloped holo's to find   
the one he was after....he stopped when he saw the image just before   
it...  
  
----------------  
  
"OBI-WAN! Would you care to explain this! Or would you rather die!"  
Qui-Gon exploded.  
  
"Easy Stretch!" Bren said. "You're going to bust something. What's so   
terrible anyway?" She craned her neck to see the image and laughed. "A   
great likeness...except your face isn't red there."  
  
"Bren...please! Obi-Wan..."  
  
"Master...please...just listen. You wanted your saber back...this was   
the only way. I tried and tried. I really did. The only way Reeft   
would give it back is if I...got this image for him." The apprentice   
looked down and waited for the world to end.  
  
"Come on. We're going to talk to Master Janos right now. All of this   
is unacceptable behavior for Jedi padawans. You both need to be   
disciplined."  
  
"But Master...OW!"  
  
"I never thought of that Qui. Using the braid like a leash. Good idea.   
What about our date?"  
  
"Just sit down and watch a holo-vid. This won't take long."  
  
----------  
  
By the time they reached Reeft's apartment, Obi-Wan was losing all   
feeling in his head. "Master, can you please stop pulling my braid so   
hard. I am beginning to see double."  
  
"Shut up!" Qui-Gon pounded on the door.  
  
Reeft happened to answer it. "Oh hi, uh...Master Qui-Gon   
sir...um...Obi. What can I do for you?"  
  
Without saying a word, the Jedi grabbed Reeft's braid as well and   
dragged them both to the couch. "Sit, both of you. Reeft, where is   
your master?"  
  
A voice sounded from behind. "I am here Qui-Gon, is there a problem?"  
  
Over the course of the next twenty minutes, the story began to work   
itself out. And by the time the padawans had finished spinning their   
guts, Qui-Gon's temper was finally beginning to settle. But, Janos was   
curious.  
  
"What were you doing in the holo that is so embarrasing? Mind if I take   
a peak?"  
  
"I do mind. Hands off the recorder Janos." The two masters began   
wrestling over the recorder. Qui-Gon lost this battle.  
  
"Ha....ha....ha.hahahahahahaahaaa...no  
wait....hahhahaahhaa..oh...hahhhhaahaa...the   
pain...hahahahaahahah.....sexy  
qui...hahahaahahahaaha....noo...hahahahaa."  
  
Qui-Gon was furious. He grabbed the recorder, the two sabers and his  
padawans braid and stormed out of the apartment.   
  
------------------------  
  
"I was beginning to worry about the kid, Stretch. Thought you said it  
wouldn't take long."  
  
"Obi-Wan, go to your room. NO! Don't say a word! QUIET!  
Go...meditate...stay. Don't come out until I come after you! If that   
is a week from now...you'd better not move!"  
  
"Yes, Master," he whispered. Then he hurried into his room, rubbing the   
side of his head.  
  
The tall Jedi flopped onto the couch and leaned his head back. "I'm   
sorry Bren...really. Do you mind if we have a rain check. I'm afraid   
I'm not going to be much fun tonight...and I have a killer headache."  
  
"Aww...Qui-poo. Poor baby. Come here. Lie down and put your head in   
my lap. Let me rub the pain away. How's that?"  
  
In his room Obi-Wan was trying not to crack up over the nickname Bren   
had just bestowed on his master. He knew any laughter from him would   
bring horrible retribution.  
  
"That feels good...but...just a minute. One thing I have to do...before   
I forget it!" Qui-Gon took the image recorder and deleted the   
incriminating image from the recorder.  
  
"Too bad...such a nice picture. Now...come back to Bren, Qui-poo."  
  
----------  
  
Obi-Wan had hidden himself under three pillows to keep his laughter  
contained. Unfortunately, Qui-Gon had heard him.  
  
"Something funny Obi-Wan?" The master stood smirking in the doorway to   
the boy's bedroom.  
  
The padawan lifted his head from the cushions. "Uh...no master. No   
sir. Is Master Bren gonna stay with us tonight?"  
  
"Not us. Me. You will be sleeping elsewhere this evening."   
  
"Where?"  
  
Qui-Gon made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed. "Master Yoda   
needs assistance this evening. He and Yaddle are planning to be   
married. I would like you to see to Yaddle and her every need for the   
next day. You will take her to the beauty parlor tomorrow, and help her   
hem her dress. So, off you go."  
  
The Jedi got up to leave. A stunned Obi-Wan still on the bed.  
"Master...I....um...but..."  
  
"You wish to wait on her for the next week?" Silence. "I didn't think   
so. Have a good evening padawan."  
  
Once the boy left, Qui-Gon returned to his place on the couch and lay   
his head back down on Bren's lap.  
  
---------------  
  
"That was evil Qui-Gon Jinn," Bren said. "What a horrible thing to do   
even to the kid."  
  
"But...what about the picture? He deserves worse."  
  
"True...but it was a nice picture."  
  
"It was, wasn't it? I knew I was a handsome devil."  
  
"You sure are. Now...since the kid is gone, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Would you like to see my etchings?"  
  
END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
